


peach

by jisoos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisoos/pseuds/jisoos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jeonghan is studying. and seungcheol decided to be the most corny boyfriend ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	peach

The words on the pages were beginning to blur together and Jeonghan was beginning to regret his premature decision to drink coffee three hours ago because he was beginning to crash.

He sighed as he freed his hair from his pony tail and ran his fingers through his locks. His eyes were dry and burning. His head was foggy. He could just barely remember what he had just read from his text book. But that was what happened during finals week.

“How are you doing over there?” Jisoo asked from his side of the table they had claimed in the library.

Jeonghan could just groan in response.

Thinking back on it, he didn’t know what possessed him to take seven courses in one semester. Nor did he know what possessed him to take two sciences at the same time. He was trying to be ambitious and get all of his difficult courses out of the way so he could relax the next semester. He should have listened to everyone around him who tried to talk him out of it.

“Why couldn’t I be lazy like that idiot…” he groaned as he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms.

Jisoo chuckled and shook his head. “That’s what happens when you take college courses throughout high school.”

He was right. Seungcheol’s parents had forced him to take college courses during high school so he could “get ahead”. They both had to hear him whine over it but his parents had been right. It did get him ahead. He could have already graduated by now if he took a normal amount of courses each semester, but he wanted to “enjoy the experience” of college so he only ever takes 2-3.

“Maybe we should take a break? We’ve been at it for two hours straight,” Jisoo suggested, which Jeonghan appreciated. God knows if he had been by himself he would have worked himself until he fell asleep on his books. It was a bad habit of his; not knowing his own limit. But he couldn’t help himself. That’s why he had people like Jisoo and Seungcheol in his life.

“Yea, that’s probably a good idea,” Jeonghan said as he closed his textbook in front of him and started to back up his materials. He knew by the time they got back the table would have been claimed by someone else. He could already sense them lingering around waiting for them to leave. But he didn’t really mind. A change in location after their break was probably best for Jeonghan’s sanity, anyway. Being surrounded by books and students emanating stress was starting to get to him.

Jisoo and Jeonghan left the library and began heading toward the on campus convenience store for a quick snack and energy drink. All of this sugar definitely wasn’t good for either of them, but their veins practically pumped caffeine and sugar at this point.

“So speaking of Seungcheol, what’s he up to not studying and all? He must be pretty bored since he has no one to bother,” Jisoo asked.

“I have no idea,” he replied as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket, figuring it was a good idea to check in with his boyfriend before he put out a police report.

He wasn’t all that surprised to see that he already had 3 messages from him – spaced out by the hour.

 

'Don’t work yourself too hard! Take breaks often! Drink water! :***'

 

'Jeonghannie fighting ~ Jisoo fighting ~~'

 

'Have you taken any breaks yet? I bet you haven’t. Please take one. Don’t force yourself!'

 

Jeonghan smiled softly down at the screen as they entered the convenience store. As much as he teased him and as much as he pretended not to be head over heels for him, he was absolutely was. He hated it sometimes. He hated the way he could make him smile by saying such corny things. He hated that he could read him like an open book. He hated how safe and comfortable he felt whenever he was around him. He hated it because he had never felt that way with anyone else. And it scared the crap out of him. But he knew it wouldn’t be real otherwise.

Just as he began his reply to Seungcheol his name and face popped up on his screen with a phone call. He swiped his thumb right to answer.

“I was just texting you,” Jeonghan answered.

“Are you listening to the college station right now?” was what Seungcheol replied.

Jeonghan rose a brow, but listened to what was playing at the convenience store anyway. He heard Jihoon’s signature play after the previous song had ended and knew that the college station was on.

“Yea… but what does that have to do with any-“

“Shh! Just listen to it! And call me back!”

Before Jeonghan was able to question any further, the line went dead and he was left with complete silence.

“Was that Seungcheol?” Jisoo asked as he came up from behind him, snacks and energy drink in hand.

“Yea… He wants me to listen to Jihoon’s station?” he asked as if Jisoo had any clue what was going on.

Jisoo just shrugged his shoulders in response. No one ever knew what Seungcheol was up to. Seungcheol didn’t even know what Seungcheol was up to half of the time.

“Must be important,” Jisoo offered; to which Jeonghan rolled his eyes.

“You and I both know there’s a 98% chance it’s not.”

“Look at you, using that statistics you were studying,” Jisoo said with a grin. “Excuse me! Can you turn up the radio a little, please?”

The cashier looked slightly annoyed but did as Jisoo had asked regardless. Just as she did, Jihoon’s signature came to an end and his voice was filling the speakers.

“Everyone is studying hard, right? I hope you all do well on your exams. Ahh… I got a request I really feel too embarrassed to fulfill. But I might get beat up for it if I don’t. So here’s to Jeonghan from your special someone who wants to ask… ‘Why Are You So Cute’?”

“Oh my god…” Jisoo choked out through muffled laughter.

“Oh my god,” Jeonghan groaned in embarrassment.

He could feel his face heating up as the song played and the lyrics filled his ears.

He knew Seungcheol was somewhere listening along, smile to his ears, waiting for Jeonghan to call. He knew he anticipated smiles and thanks from Jeonghan.

But all Jeonghan could think about giving him was a hard punch in the chest.

“Oh my gooddd,” Jeonghan groaned again as the short song came to an end.

Almost on cue, his phone rang in his hand. He didn’t have to even look at it before he answered because he already knew it was Seungcheol.

“Why?”

“What? You didn’t like it?” Seungcheol asked, his voice slightly disappointed.

Jeonghan sighed into the phone and shook his head even though he couldn’t see. He could imagine what his expression was like – all sad puppy eyed and pouting.

“Why?” he asked again, his voice less harsh.

“Because. I wanted to cheer you up. And… I wanted everyone to know how cute I find you.”

And it was when Seungcheol said things like this – words so cheesy it would normally make Jeonghan cringe with disgust – that he couldn’t fight him. He no longer wanted to.

Jeonghan sighed again, a defeated smile coming to his lips.

“You are so corny…”

“Yea. But you love it.”

And Jeonghan couldn’t really argue with that.


End file.
